One and only
by Asukalover88
Summary: Maya falls in line.


I do not own Evangelion, This story and I make nothing.

It was 2:30 in the morning as a short, brown haired girl sighed, droning over her computer screen. Maya had been analyzing and computing data for almost 14 hours straight now, as she was the only one left in the empty, dimly lit office.

_"All work and no play makes Maya a very dull girl."_

Earlier:

"I want these reports finished by noon and I want the readouts of units 0 and 2 from the last battle by tonight." Ritsuko ordered strictly as she typed away on her laptop behind her desk.

"But that will take all night." Maya moaned at the stack of papers on the blonde woman's desk as she checked her clipboard.

"I didn't ask how long it would take you, I told you I want it done by tonight, do you understand me?" Ritsuko's eyes looked up sharply at the meek girl as she paused for a drink.

"Come on Ritsuko give her a break." A voice from the back of the room asked smoothly as Misato's head popped up from one of the cubical walls.

"I didn't ask for your opinion Misato, she knows what she has to do." Ritsuko snapped coldly as she turned back to her screen.

"Ritsuko, she's your best analyst, if you keep pushing her she'll surely work herself to death and you know that." Misato chided meanly as she looked at Maya and winked. Maya's heart fluttered in her chest as she hid a growing smile from Ritsuko behind her clipboard. Seconds passed as Ritsuko pulled her glasses from her face and rubbed her eyes. She knew Misato was right about Maya as she clicked her pen repeatedly then looked back at the waiting girl.

"You have until tomorrow morning to finish, no excuses." Ritsuko instructed harshly as she turned back to her screen, frowning. "That is all."

"Yes ma'am." Maya saluted as she came to attention. Maya's glance drifted over to Misato who was grinning wildly at her, smiling back Misato knew she had her thanks.

_"Ritsuko can be such a slave driver." _

Maya groaned weary as she laid her head on her desk and shut her eyes.

"I could fall asleep. right.. now..." Maya said sleepily as her own thoughts made her even more tired.

"Look alive Maya! No sleeping on the job!" A hard voice ordered from behind the half sleeping girl.

"Yes sir!" Maya rocketed out of her seat and saluted the voice in the shadows. Instantly, Maya couldn't remember the last time she stood up as the sudden standing caused the blood to rush right to her head. She knew it was too late as black and white dots covered her field of vision, blurring the figure in front of her. Unable to fight the darkness growing in the corners of her eyes the young determined girl blacked out.

30 minutes later.

"Where I'm I?" She asked weakly as green lights from the shelves made the room hazy and unfamiliar. Maya looked groggily to find herself naked in a medical robe with an I.V. stuck in her arm.

"You're in the hospital wing at Nerv HQ; do you know who you are?" Maya could sense the stern and joking tone in the same voice from earlier as she looked around for its owner.

"Of course I know who I I'm and what were you doing to me!" Maya snapped rudely, as she didn't know what this person was playing at, the I.V. was one thing, but being naked was something completely different.

"OK, I just wanted to make sure and I didn't do nothing but make you comfortable." The voice reasoned sensitively as it came up next to the table. Maya realized immediately whom she was talking to as she regretted every word.

"Major K-Katsuragi! I-I sorry! I'm so sorry!" Maya stuttered stupidly as she tried to elevate herself off the table with the pure force of habit she had for her superiors.

_"Salute, back straight, feet 45 degrees apart." _

"It's OK Maya, jus' relax, you're exhausted." Misato planted her hand on Maya's chest and pressed her back down to the table as the girl continued to struggle.

"Maya, please?" Misato said warmly as the girl slowed her resistant attempt.

"Your lucky I was there when you stood up, you could have slammed your head and then you would have been in real trouble." Misato stated distressingly as she looked down at the young girl.

"I'm fine; I just need some coffee." Maya rubbed her face faintly, still attempting to slip out from under Misato's hand as the Major kept her hand firmly on the girl's chest.

"No, you don't, I've been watching you Maya, lack of nutrition, no sleep, and I think you used the bathroom like once, what are you a camel?" Misato recalled Maya's day as she ended with a kind smile.

_"Watching me?"_

Maya pondered the idea and then shook it off as she took a deep breath.

"No, I just love my job." Maya smiled this time, feeling a warm proud sentiment spread through her as she glanced passionately at her commanding officer.

"You can't be here all the time? Don't you have a life?" Misato sadly doubted the girl did, since she always seemed to be here. She also caught the strange look in Maya's eyes as she pulled up a chair.

"Nerv is my life." Maya said shyly as the violet-haired woman caught a distorted noise in her throat.

"You're kidding? Don't you have a boyfriend?" Misato asked absurdly as she cupped her face and set her elbows on the edge of the examining table.

"No." Maya blushed deeply.

"What about a dog or cat? " Misato continued feebly as Maya shook her head at both.

"How about hobbies?" Misato found hope as Maya nodded this time.

"Analyzing and computing data is all I'm really good at." Maya motioned a typing gesture with her fingers as Misato slapped her forehead. Silence fell over the two as Misato broke it with a final question that couldn't fail!

"Don't you have any love interests?" Misato knew she had hit pay dirt as Maya blushed and looked up at the ceiling.

_"No, no, no please not now!"_

Maya's mind screamed as she trembled all over.

"Ahhhh? So there is someone, come on who is it?" Misato teased unmercifully as she shook Maya at the rib cage. Maya's adrenaline rushed throughout her body, as the one rocking her was her one and _only _true love interest. Maya stammered weakly as she tried to formulate a lie.

"Come on Maya, or I'll tickle you!" Misato laughed lightheartedly as she ran her fingers across Maya's naked side playfully. The brown-eyed girl squirmed around; she never wanted it to end, she wanted Misato to tickle her for the rest of her life.

It had always been Misato's sometimes-childish mannerisms that Maya had secretly fallen in love with Misato, along with other reasons. She was also caring and commanding in the same insistent and that was something Maya couldn't help but admire.

"Hehehe, please hehehe, stop Miss Katsuragi!" Maya giggled girlishly as she rolled around on the table, trying to grip the woman's mischievous hands.

"Not 'til you tell me!" Misato taunted unrelentingly as she moved her fingertips up and down Maya's tender ribs, sending her into fits of laughter.

"I-It's yo…" Maya started to confess as she accidentally rolled off the table. Maya prepped for a hard landing as the I.V. ripped out of her arm sending a painful sting up her limb and drops of blood into free fall. Misato dropped swiftly to her knees as she caught Maya in her arms. Since Misato was tickling the young girl, when she fell her hands had slid into the open sides of Maya's gown and grasped her nude body. Maya's face started to redden as she stared into Misato's big violet eyes.

"What did you say...?" Misato demanded partially as she glared confusedly at the girl.

"I-It's… you..." Maya sighed humiliated as she looked away.

"I see…" Misato took the two words into consideration as she leaned forward and kissed Maya fully on the lips. Maya's eyes shot open as Misato forced her tongue into her cute little mouth. Maya moaned hotly into Misato's lips as the major gripped her chest through her opening in her gown. After a few passionate moments, Misato slowly pulled always from Maya's sweet lips as Maya looked her over adoringly.

"Your not mad at me?" Maya asked questionably.

"No, why would I be?" Misato retorted still holding the girl in one arm as she gently rubbed Maya's chest up to her neck with her free hand and then down between her thighs. Maya closed her eyes in bliss, as her crotch grew hot and wet.

"I'I've had my eye on you for awhile." Misato whispered wantonly as she brushed her fingers across Maya's erect clit, causing the girl to shudder in total ecstasy. Maya's heartbeat began to race as her cunt started to leak into Misato's hand.

"Wow, you do get turned on rather quick." Misato teased lightly as Maya gripped the major's red jacket tightly in her hands. Maya savored every second of the violet haired woman's attentive fingers as they began to play in her sticky sex.

"Please don't say things like that." Maya panted passionately, pinching her nipple in her other hand as she twisted inadequately in Misato's firm arms.

"Why, does it make you horny little Maya-chan?" Misato giggled as she pushed her middle finger deep into Maya's love-tunnel. The brown haired girl jerked back, her mouth open in silent desire as she started to buck her hips. Maya couldn't believe what was happening, she had dreamed about Misato for as long as she could remember, touching her, tasting her, making sweet love to her.

_"My dream has come true." _

Misato pumped her finger swiftly as Maya brought her head forward, her eyes filled with tears of joy as she leaned up and kissed the older girl with all her heart. Maya wrapped her arms around Misato tightly as they both knew it was time. Maya moaned longingly against Misato's lips as she came harder then she had in her whole life. Misato slowly removed her finger as the brown-eyed girl's body trembled frenziedly alongside hers. The two didn't move for along while until Maya looked up at Misato's affectionate face with tears running down her cheeks.

"I've dreamed about this for so long Misato..., you wouldn't even know." Maya began to cry softly as she planted her head into the Major's chest. Misato smiled fondly at the girl's reaction as she stroked the brown haired girl's head and hushed her silently to sleep.

The next day:

"What do you mean they're not done!?" Ritsuko demanded as she slammed her fist on the desk.

"I'm sorry, I-I just." Maya stammered unable to lie as the door opened behind her.

"Sorry I'm late." Misato walked in as she flung back her long violet hair.

"What's all the screaming about?" Misato wondered with grin as she headed to the coffee machine and poured a cup.

"Well, my _best _analysis didn't finish her work last night." Ritsuko extended a dark glare to the major as she pointed ruthlessly at the young girl. Maya looked to the floor, ashamed, as she wanted to cry.

"I know." Misato said cheerfully as she walked up and stood next to the depressed girl and sipped her coffee.

"What do you mean you know?" Ritsuko stipulated insensitively as she glared at Misato with fire in her eyes.

"I had her run through some scenarios with me for today's test." Misato lied cleanly as she continued to smile at the angry blonde. Maya turned her face up to Misato and then to Ritsuko.

"Is that true Maya?" Ritsuko asked as she started to drum her fingers on her desk.

"Yes ma'am, I'm sorry." Maya bowed her head in apology as she felt a tingle of relief.

"Well don't let it happen again, I have to report to Ikari in two hours I want that data done and in my hand in an hour." Ritsuko barked, leaning back in her chair as the intercom on her desk fired to life.

"Miss Ritsuko your needed in the hospital wing ASAP, its Asuka again!" The voice relayed quickly and clicked off.

"I'll be right there." Ritsuko replied irately and got up out of her seat.

"I'm leaving, remember what I said Maya." Ritsuko announced orderly as she slid on her white lab coat and headed for the door.

"Yes ma'am." Maya managed to get in word wise as the door slammed behind the two of them.

"Thank you Major Katsuragi." Maya sighed as she slumped her shoulders.

"No problem you jus' have to make it up to me." Misato grinned devilishly as she walked over to Ritsuko's desk and sat down.

"What do I have to do?" Maya asked quietly as Misato kicked her feet up on the desk.

"Come to my house for dinner tonight." Misato said evenly as she sipped her coffee again.

"U-Uhh ok, sure." Maya's voice quivered as she handled the simple question with difficultly.

"And wear something nice and we'll see how far we can take your dream." Misato leered lustfully as she leaned back. Maya blushed deeply as last night flashed before her eyes. Staring dreamily at the Major, Maya's mind began to form beautiful images of her new lover.

_"Strong, funny, loving, she is my one and only."_

"You better get to work on that report before Ritsuko has a shit-fit." Misato stated as she eyed the staring girl.

"Yes ma'am!" Maya agreed brightly as she saluted, turned and headed for the door. Outside the door, Maya sprinted down the hall, grinning foolishly as she started thinking about her beloved Major again.

_"As far as my dreams go?" _


End file.
